


Where Words Should Be

by orphan_account



Category: Where Words Once Were - Kruckemeyer
Genre: Mostly Orhan based, Orhan is lowkey angsty and Angela writes in an overly cheerful/excited manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Orhan had been told his whole life by his mother, by Isaac, by Eila, and by everyone in The City that the result of the great war was for the best. Only having the Language was for the best. That silencing people was for the best. He disagreed.





	

Orhan had been told his whole life by his mother, by Isaac, by Eila, and by everyone in The City that the result of the great war was for the best. Only having the Language was for the best. That silencing people was for the best. He disagreed. Kieran had so often broken the rules by being forgetful, and he was dangerously close to being silenced. How could that be fair? Just because Kieran was forgetful most of the time? He behaved well enough, he did his work (mostly) without complaint, so how was it fair that he should be punished? Orhan knew that Eila felt the same way about Kieran from their glances at each other every time Kieran accidentally said 'ice cream' or 'beautiful'. Was this solution the best solution? He knew that words were just words, heck, everyone knew that. But yet they were limited to a small one thousand of them.

Now as Orhan looked at Angela, or rather looked at where she should be, he wished more than ever that he could say all of the words in the universe. He wanted to pity her, and yet he envied her. She could say whatever she wanted now, she was silenced but free. She could think whatever thoughts without being monitored by The City or it's officials. He wondered if the silenced could see others that were silenced. He shook his head. He couldn't really be considering getting himself silenced. His mother would be devastated and God knows how Isaac would react. Kieran and Eila had each other. He noticed their hushed whispers during class and their sudden returns at the same time during lunch red-faced. Maybe Isaac and his mother had each other like Kieran and Eila do.

A leaf floating over to him suddenly diverted his thoughts. He grabbed it and quickly read, "Orhan are you okay? You seem very worried. Don't worry, you can tell me anything! I'll be silent! - Angela," Orhan giggled at her joke, it was rather crude, but just his humor.

He looked up at where he presumed Angela was and responded a but rushed, in case someone was near, "I've just been thinking about if it's actually worth to have one thousand spoken words when I could have an infinite inner vocabulary," When he said it out loud it sounded stupid. But he really was curious if it was worth it.

There was another long pause where Orhan watched a leaf get picked up by a barely noticeable figure and written on. This leaf was given directly to him instead of being thrown. He read it cautiously, "I understand why you would think that but let me tell you, being silenced isn't as good. Sure you can see the other silenced citizens wandering around drearily, raking up leaves, but you can't really communicate. I suppose now that you've given me a pen we could, but not for forever. It's better for you to stay with your friends and family, and with my uncle Isaac. Trust me Orhan! - Angela," Orhan huffed at this response. Judging by his response to what Angela had written, he supposed he knew what he really wanted.

"May I use the pen, Angela?" Orhan asked, holding out his hand. He could feel the cold metal of the pen in his hand only a second later. That only made him think more. The pen was still cold despite Angela using it to write. Perhaps being silenced is like being a ghost. 

Orhan grabbed a piece of parchment paper from the cabinet and started writing a short letter explaining what he was doing. He felt like this was a good decision. Orhan finished his letter with a signature he hadn't had much time to practice in school, and went out to sit next to the "Alli's Bakery" sign that he had forgotten to carry inside today. Then he started with getting himself silenced.

"Ice cream. Beautiful. Rue..."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS GOT LOWKEY ANGSTY BUT I DIDNT MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN UM ????? ??  
> anyway my grade went on a field trip to see where words once were by finegan krukemeyer at the kennedy center like 2 months ago and i was suddenly filled with determination to write something so like,,, even though no ones gonna ever see this unless i send them a link here u go  
> an btw,, if any of this isnt accurate to the actual story im sorry ?? ive forgotten a lot of it oopsies  
> this is the first fanfic ive ever posted i hope it's ok!!


End file.
